


Две стороны одной монеты.

by Nemhain



Category: Norse Mythology, Scandinavian Folklore, Scandinavian Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Points of View, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл всегда повторяется, колесо совершает оборот, вслед Рагнареку идет обновление и восстание из пепла. Детали могут меняться, но суть остается неизменной. Один знает об этом и ведет свою игру. Однако, он никак не предполагал, что Локи в его новом перерождении вспомнит о своей истинной сути. Партию приходится начинать заново, несмотря на то, что фигуры расставлены...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Дом"

Локи вдыхает запах подземелья Асгарда. Даже ему он рад.

Его прибытие асы встречали косыми взглядами, шепотком «Предатель!» в спину и миазмами страха. В груди разливалось тепло – он и не думал, что будет тосковать по ним так. Он бы, пожалуй, улыбнулся, но проклятый намордник, ссуженный его бестолковому «братцу» ЩИТом, мешал. Интересно, Тор действительно думал, что его можно сдержать человеческими штучками?  
Громовержец толкнул его в спину так, что он чуть не упал на холодный, но чистый каменный пол. Слишком давно не было узников в стенах Асгарда, время вымело и высушило прах и кровь предыдущих гостей. Неужели Тор убил всех йотунов, которых Локи впустил в прошлый раз, когда имел глупость поверить Одину? Ни одного не оставил гнить до скончания веков? Какая скука.  
Тор запер за ним клетку, посмотрел на него внимательно, предостерегающе и зло, но не ненависть была за его взглядом, а почти детская обида и досада: он же знает, что Локи – добрый, но почему он ведёт себя так?! Локи хотелось протянуть руки, обнять идиота, погладить по голове и сказать, чтобы он не насиловал так свои полторы извилины: ему не понять. Ни прежде, ни теперь Тор не был и не будет тем, кто понимает устройство Иггдрасиля.  
\- Тебя будут судить по законам Асгарда за все твои преступления. За все, Локи! - сурово бросил громовержец.  
Он резко развернулся и ушел. Локи ухмыльнулся одними глазами: поверь, «брат», за твою боль в сердце законы Асгарда не осудят.  
Для Одина мы все – как фигурки на доске. Надо признать, правда, что до этого у него не было противника.

Локи ждёт. Время втекает в темноту, но не вытекает из неё. Казематы полнятся минутами, и Локи знает, что прошло уже около двух дней, как он здесь.  
Он снял наручники и намордник: простой металл не смог устоять перед холодом йотунов, а сколоть с рук и лица лёд – немудреная задача. Он порезал лицо осколками и у него не было особо сил, чтобы залечить порезы сразу же, но разве пара царапин цена за удобство?  
Несколько раз ему приносили еду, но никто не приходил проведать.  
Локи вылил на пол полкубка воды - вина ему не предложили - и заморозил лужу, создав "зеркало", его способ наблюдения за миром: везде, где была поверхность, способная отражать, мог проникнуть его взгляд.

Тор пестует свою боль, чтобы рука не дрогнула, когда станет выполнять приговор отца. Он думает, верно, что Локи грозит смерть или заточение в каком-нибудь очень неприятном месте. Локи видел, с какой угрюмой решимостью его «брат» смотрит в зеркала: даже Сиф не может разгладить глубокую морщину упрямства, залегшую на его лбу.  
Сама же Сиф – зла: на себя и на смертную. Она всё ещё не может забыть о своей утрате, да и никогда не сможет и никогда не простит: память асов длинна. Она тоскует о любви Тора, ее сердце терзает зависть к смертной и омерзение к себе - как ас может завидовать человеку? Ее сердце обливается болью, и она наивно полагает, что Тор разлюбил ее оттого, что ее волосы более - не золотой водопад шелка, и она уже не столь красива. Из-за Локи. Оттого она так отчаянно начищает меч, хотя битвой – и не пахнет. Локи видит её искаженное лицо в отражениях клинка.  
Один не спешит собирать суд – взвешивает все за и против, пытается понять, какой вариант – лучше всего, куда подтолкнуть Тора и где всё это время пропадал Локи. Но он в замешательстве – когда он смотрит на свой пузатый кубок в его взгляде глубокая задумчивость. Скоро старый интриган придет в темницы, вызнавать, что изменилось за полвека…  
Фригг печальна: она чувствует, что Локи ещё ничего не успел сделать здесь, в этом мире, слова никому не сказал, а уже посеял везде подозрение и раздор. Но она не хочет, чтобы наказание его было суровым: у этой женщины большое сердце и если кто и не врал никогда Локи о своей любви, так это она. Поэтому он улыбается ей в её зеркале. Хоть в чём-то эта женщина – не врёт.

Впрочем, есть ещё один ас, в чьих чувствах Локи не приходило в голову сомневаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Тьма раскалывается звуком шагов. Локи кажется, что он слышит топот бегущих троллей, но он знает, что это лишь оттого, что он провел много времени в абсолютной тишине, где единственными звуками были звуки его движений и дыхания. Дрожащий свет – едва ли не ослепляет, и он прикрывает глаза. Он знает, что на самом деле шаг идущего – легок как ветер, а свет – мягок. Но несколько секунд ему нужно, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Поднявшись с пола, Локи смотрит в наполовину скрытое тенью лицо визитера. В руке пришедшего мужчины мерцает ласковый огонек магического мягкого света.  
\- Бальдр, - свет дрожит. Слишком тепло звучит голос Локи. – Я ждал тебя.  
\- Локи…  
Бальдр подходит вплотную к решетке. Локи чувствует всё - нужду, тоску, страх и недовольство Бальдра. Локи вовсе не сложно коснуться своими холодными губами жадных и горячих губ аса. Прутья мешают, и пожалуй это – то, что отрезвляет Бальдра: тот прерывает поцелуй и отступает подальше. Локи делает то же: хочешь поговорить, сын Фригг, так поговорим.  
\- Как ты мог? Всё это … как!  
\- Тише, Бальдр. А то Один услышит и не порадуется, что ты навещаешь своего "брата" без его ведома. Или Праотец знает обо всем? - Локи тихо смеется.  
\- Ответь мне. Может быть, мне единственному – не всё равно.  
\- Ты единственный, кто сможет понять, - Локи подходит ближе к решетке, а голос его падает до шепота, приманивая посетителя ближе. Тот подается вперед, делая пару шагов. – Потому что ты знаешь, каково это … Узнать, что твой отец – не твой отец.  
Бальдр стискивает зубы. Дрожащее пламя подсвечивает его снизу, и силуэт его, кажется, составлен из одних квадратов и прямоугольников. Жестких, суровых, таких мужественных. Совершенно не свойственных богу весны. Локи давит усмешку: Бальдр и не помнит, кто он, и сейчас больше похож на Тора, чем на самое себя. Что ж, этого он так усиленно и добивается.  
Бальдр не помнит, а помнил бы - подошел бы он к Локи ближе, чем полет стрелы? Стал бы его теплом в этом цикле? Позволил бы ему оказаться частью своей весны?  
Локи знает ответ - да. Потому что сын Фригг, один из немногих, умел прощать.  
Но сейчас Бальдр не помнит, а потому тот, кто стал йотуном в этом цикле, скармливает ему свое первичную, детскую причину. Бальдр знает, что он – не сын Одина, и никогда не станет правителем. Но его растили, как второго. Ему никогда не давали иллюзию власти. Однако, когда он узнал правду, его боль была неуемна. Он – единственный, кто сможет понять, почему Локи тогда сглупил. На это мозгов у него должно хватить.  
\- Локи… они … Один …  
\- Тише, Бальдр, - йотун протягивает руку сквозь прутья решетки и нежно проводит пальцами по его щеке. – Очень скоро я вернусь к тебе.  
\- Я не маленький ребенок, чтобы меня обманывать ради утешения, Локи. Один суров, Тор зол на тебя, никто в целом Асгарде не желает тебе добра.  
\- Никто?  
\- Ты знаешь, что слово мое не имеет силы. И так ли ты уверен в том, что я стал бы спасать бы тебя, если бы мог?  
\- Мне не нужно спасение. Мне нужна правда, Бальдр.  
\- Раз ты всё знаешь сам, зачем ты вообще говоришь со мной?!  
Свет непостоянен. Может согреть, а может и опалить. Так и Бальдр: то ласков, как утренний луч, то жжёт, как солнце в зените. Но Локи знает, что он так же переменчив, как весенний ветер. И потому они молчат, а ас все не уходит. Он же не выдерживает первым:  
\- Твоё лицо…  
\- Ерунда.  
\- Тебе плохо здесь.  
\- Относительно? Нет.  
\- Я должен идти.  
\- Иди.  
Бальдр поворачивается и уходит. Локи знает, что он вернётся.


	3. В отражениях

Иногда Локи смотрит в Мидгард, самый беспокойный из миров. Там копошатся люди, источник его силы. Частенько он навещает тех, кто знаком с ним. Они – уникальны и необычны, эти конкретные, а кроме того благословлены знанием о нём. Каждый раз, когда в сердце хаоса будет оказываться один из них, - это будет инферно, принадлежащее ему, Локи.  
Они – не фигурки на доске, но их – можно использовать.  
Они считают его богом лжи и коварства. Локи не будет никого разубеждать. Правда – слишком проста, чтобы в неё верили, и слишком очевидна, чтобы доказывать. Разум живых существ чересчур упрощает, чтобы они могли понять, а у Локи – не бесконечные запасы терпения, чтобы объяснять.

Йотун видит лежащего в больничной палате агента Коулсона. Его сумели откачать. Что ж, значит будут ещё встречи. Иногда к нему приходит Ник Фьюри, командир этих уникальных воинов, но чаще присылает свою помощницу. Коулсон спрашивает о нем, о Локи. Ему говорят, что Локи более не опасен и находится сейчас в руках Тора в Асгарде. Сын Лафея ухмыляется, сидя в темных казематах и дожидаясь своей «участи», - пусть агент увидит блеск его глаз в начищенных поверхностях больничных приборов. Сын Коула не верит, что Локи обезврежен.  
«Человек-без-сердца», Тони Старк, смотрит в зеркало. Взгляд его мутен – захмелел. Он бежит от себя, но не может убежать, внутри него, под его кожей живет сомнение. Это странно. Когда Локи говорил с ним на башне, Тони был уверен в себе полностью. Он был похож в этот момент на Тора: такой же целеустремленный и пуленепробиваемый баран. Разве что, существенно более умный в техническом плане. Должно быть, Старк не доверяет «богам»… а может …. Мужчина достает из кармана маленькую коробочку, открывает её. Локи не может видеть её содержимого, но догадывается, что бывает в таких футлярах. Кольца. Безумие чувств неплохо знакомо и самому Локи.  
Тот, кого зовут Капитаном Америкой, бездумно лупит боксерскую грушу в спортзале. Локи тихо смеется: вот он, тот, кого валькирии однажды заберут в небесные чертоги, вот он тот, кто уж точно не попадет к нему на корабль, постройка которого еще даже не началась. Все могут оступиться, но только – не он, не Стив Роджерс. А между тем, настоящий воин изнывает без битвы. Он теряет смысл жизни, и вполне способен натворить глупостей, когда ему станет невмоготу без крепких объятий своей матери-войны.  
Халк … нет, доктор Брюс Беннер, с детонатором внутри, решил сразу не покидать цивилизацию. А может быть – не покидать её вообще? Локи передернул плечами: тело ещё помнило удары этого монстра. Этот зверь создан разрушать и возводить хаос вокруг себя. Сейчас он спокойно наслаждается отражением облаков в глади какого-то пруда, а в следующий минуту … что загадывать.  
Доктор Сольвейг кисло смотрит на допрашивающего его агента ЩИТа. Процедуру записывают. В пятый раз ученый отвечает на вопросы комиссии. Наверняка, за стеклом допросной стоит Фьюри и пытается шестым чувством определить: есть ли какие-то последствия заклятия Локи или нет, доверять этим людям или нет. Локи может в любой момент затянуть его взор поволокой, напомнить ему, кто его хозяин. И глубоко внутри, на подкорке сознания, ученый знает и боится этой правды.

Доктор Сольвейг теперь, когда нет тессеракта, не так ценен для ЩИТа, но вот другой агент…  
Локи обнаруживает Клинта Бартона, самого ценного среди этих людей, за весьма интересным занятием: он нажимает стоп-кран в лифте.  
\- Что…? – это голос Наташи Романовой.  
Клинт делает резкий шаг к ней, хватает за плечи и жадно целует. Локи хотел бы сейчас вползти под его кожу, стать им, разделить с ними этот поцелуй и жар… Но не стоит это удовольствие той энергии, которая потребуется для этого.  
Клинт знает то же, что и Сольвейг. Но – не боится. Он предпочитает жить.  
Агент Романова сперва пытается его оттолкнуть, потом зло шипит, будто кошка, когда Клинт отстраняется, чтобы сделать вдох:  
\- Охренел совсем? Ты сейчас под наблюдением …  
Клинт только ухмыляется: он-то чувствует, как и Локи, что женщине нравится это сумасшествие.

В стенах своей темницы Локи слышит шорох…

Ну, наконец-то.


	4. Слово вёльвы

Локи поднимается с пола, задумчиво проводит рукой по волосам и закрывает глаза: будто чувствует, что в следующую секунду в подземелье зажгутся чуть ли не все стоящие тут факела. По глазам резанет всё равно, но не так сильно.  
Один идет, опираясь на посох, который, йотун знает это очень хорошо, ему – ни к чему. Поступь Праотца уверенней, чем поступь следующего за ним Тора. Но раз выбрав роль, нужно её играть. Локи с удивление различает шаги третьего. Зачем старый притащил Бальдра?  
Локи открывает глаза и спокойно ждет, когда они привыкнут к свету, а пришедшие - к нему обратятся. Ни единой эмоции на его лице: это непростая партия. Локи кажется, что сейчас он - отражение Одина. Тот не знает, изменился ли его "сын", но и сам Локи - не знает, на что готов пойти Один.  
Слышится возмущенный шепот Тора: «Оковы!», - но Праотец отмахивается от этой ерунды.  
\- Здравствуй, мой сын, - голос Одина глух.  
\- Здравствуй, «отец». Недели не прошло как ты вспомнил обо мне.  
\- Чтобы собрать достойный сына повелителя Асгарда суд требуется время.  
\- Я знаю. Так что же, всё готово? – усмешка.  
\- Как ты смеешь! – и Локи, пожалуй, рад, что он – за решеткой.  
У Тора от мучений совсем нервы сдают. Бальдр только угрюмо и грустно смотрит исподлобья.  
\- Тор, прекрати! – голос Одина становится жестче. – Локи, не усугубляй своё положение.  
\- Я лишь задал вопрос, - он касается рукой прутьев клетки и на металле оседает иней. Разбить их он бы не смог: рунескрипт надежно скован, самим Одином, но … - «Отец».  
Тор кусает губы. Бальдр изучает свои сапоги.  
Локи бы зажал Туризас в своей ладони, если бы это не было смешно. Вместо этого он всматривается в лицо Одина.  
\- Оставьте нас, - бросает тот наконец.  
\- Отец … - Тор, конечно же, не доверяет Локи.  
\- Оставьте нас.  
И они вынуждены уйти.

Когда Тор и Бальдр уходят, Один будто бы становится выше, старческая хрипотца почти исчезает из его голоса, Локи видит хищника, и страх его становится сильнее: Одноглазый был готов осудить его на смерть.  
\- Локи, ты всегда был моим сыном. Я …  
\- Отец … - йотун впускает холод в свое тело. – Или мне лучше сказать – брат? – морозный хруст выплевывают вместе со словом этим его голосовые связки.  
Мир обретает оттенки красного.  
\- Давно ты узнал?  
\- Вспомнил, Один.  
\- Давно?  
\- Чуть больше недели назад. Или сколько вы меня тут держите?  
\- Так почему ты ещё здесь?  
\- Я не хочу бежать, Один. Не такова моя природа. Как и твоя.  
\- Что ещё ты вспомнил? – он напряжен, но – не боится.  
Страх не отпускает Локи: похоже, Праотец и в самом деле размышлял над тем, не спалить ли Иггдрасиль, начиная с его кроны.  
\- Я был у норн, - «узник» протягивает ладонь сквозь прутья решетки, разжимает и сжимает её снова.  
Один молчит и внимательно смотрит на него. Локи не будет отводить взгляд, но улыбка его – всё шире.  
\- «Видит она: вздымается снова из моря земля, зеленея, как прежде; падают воды, орел пролетает…»  
\- Так сказала вёльва, - Локи облизывает губы, кивая.  
Один разворачивается и идет прочь, забирая с собой свет. Но Локи слышит, как он шепчет, ухмыляясь вовсе не старчески, а как воин, которому бросил вызов достойный противник:  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся.


	5. Уроки судьбы

Локи ведут по восстановленным и обновленным после вторжения йотунов анфиладам Асгарда под конвоем, но ему вовсе несложно называть вещи своими именами – под почетным караулом. Один расщедрился: йотун шествовал в сопровождении дев в сияющих доспехах. Одноглазый явно был не уверен, что никто из асов не попробует совершить собственное правосудие прямо на месте. Конечно же, Праотец знал, что никто из них – не помнит. Никто из них не висел привязанным к Иггдрасилю. Никому из них не хватило бы ума, упорства и нужды добраться до норн. Но точно так же он знал, что асы – не боги, и чувства у них – вовсе не те, которые приписывают добрым богам жители Мидгарда.  
Локи слышит смех Ньёрда в ветре, треплющем его волосы и полы плаща. Он тихо ухмыляется вану: тот всё знает, всё помнит, он – не умирал ни на миг. Но он слишком ненавидит асов, чтобы сказать им хоть слово правды. А вот развлечься за их счет – готов, и Локи – не тот, кто ему откажет.  
На бледном лице застывает невозмутимая улыбка. Йотун останавливается посередине тронного зала в окружении своих стражей. Доблестные и благородные асы пронзают его своими взглядами.  
Локи видит спокойствие на лице Одина, с мнимой расслабленностью опирающегося на Гунгнир, горячечную решимость на лице Тора, сжимающего рукоять Мьёльнира так, что его пальцы побелели, печать слез на лице Фригг, избегающей его прямого взгляда, озеро боли, разлившееся в глазах Бальдра, отчаянную злость в позе Сиф…  
Один выходит вперед. Тор делает вдох и забывает выдохнуть, когда Праотец начинает говорить:  
\- Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы вершить справедливость над моим сыном Локи, явившимся причиной разрушений и смертей в трёх мирах Иггдрасиля: в Йотунхейме, в Мидгарде и в Асгарде. Многие обвиняют его в том, что он задумывал убить меня и стать правителем Асгарда, а своего брата Тора хотел запереть среди смертных навеки, - он оглядел собравшихся. – Судьба жестока и коварна. Я сокрыл от Локи правду о его рождении и вынужден был заплатить её цену. Так пусть эти горькие события станут уроком для каждого из нас, - Фригг настороженно посмотрела на Одина, перестававшего горбиться с каждым словом. – Взяла она плату и с Локи: он был унижен и бессилен и понес наказание своей глупости…  
\- Повелитель… - говорит Сиф: чувствует она куда лучше, чем думает.  
Но Один ударяет древком Гунгнира об пол, прерывая её:  
\- Больше боли и страданий эти секреты не принесут, - Один смотрит в глаза Локи и тот чувствует подвох. – Локи – рожден был Лафеем и Фарбаути, ледяными великанами, - и йотун сжимает зубы чуть ли не до боли: конечно, отпустить его чистым на все четыре стороны Одноглазый не позволил бы себе. – Но я и Фригг – его отец и мать, Тор и Бальдр – братья его. Локи – один из асов. Был, есть и будет. И таково моё слово.  
Сиф подается вперед, даже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Бальдр успевает положить ей руку на плечо, останавливая. Тор неверяще сверлит спину отца взглядом: удивление, негодование, радость и злость играют в догонялки на его лице. Фригг чуть-чуть улыбается. А взгляды остальных асов жгут, будто пламя.  
Йотун видит мимолетную ухмылку на лице правителя Асгарда. Жаль Локи не в том положении, чтобы отвечать ей сейчас. Он перетерпит момент, чтобы потом получить свой:  
\- Да хранит нас твоя мудрость, Повелитель Асгарда! - он склоняет голову и старается не смеяться, упиваясь замешательством и ненавистью собрания.  
Поднимается гомон, валькирии вокруг Локи напрягаются – йотун был прав, и Один приказал защищать его.


	6. Ожидание

Гладкая поверхность зеркала – не корка льда в темной камере. Еда и вино, теплая постель и просторные залы – простые удовольствия, но Локи наслаждается ими от души: он ждет и дышит свободой. У него есть всё время этого мира. Правда, столько он ждать не хотел бы: его люди – смертны. Использовать их надо раньше, чем их время выйдет. Но пока он лишь наблюдает.

Тор стоял, широко расставив ноги, утвердив Мьёлнир между оных и сложив руки на груди. Ник Фьюри при всем желании не мог бы казаться более суровым и непоколебимым, чем его брат. Локи ухмыльнулся: стеклянные стены переговорной ЩИТа может и лишали видение четкости, но ему было довольно и этого.  
\- Что вы сделали? – надавил Фьюри.  
\- Локи – ас. Ему запрещено покидать Асгард, Один связал его рунами, чтобы он не мог колдовать, и за ним установлено постоянное наблюдение.  
Локи лукаво ухмыляется. Да … таковы были временные мнимые уступки Одина возмущенным асам. А его «сыну» оставалось только со рвением и готовностью принять эти ограничения. Но скоро память подернется поволокой.  
\- Он чуть не уничтожил Землю!  
\- Он – мой брат! – рычит Тор.  
Бог грома искренне рад мудрости своего отца. От всего сердца.  
\- Если он …  
\- Ты слышал волю Одина. Она нерушима. Довольно, Ник Фьюри!  
Суровый руководитель ЩИТа играет желваками на скулах, но понимает, что ничего сделать с этим не может.  
\- Хорошо. А что о …  
\- Вот. Передайте это доктору Солвейг и Соколиному Глазу, - Тор протягивает Фьюри пару железных пластинок на цепочках. – Пусть всегда носят это при себе. Это защищает от любого колдовства.  
Теперь уже черед Локи скрежетать зубами: на табличках пышут силой рунескрипты. Он старается негодовать незаметно - за ним все еще присматривают.  
И, в конце концов, это всего лишь означает, что ему придется подождать чуть дольше.

Локи стоит на балконе и задумчиво смотрит вниз, на переливающийся туман, укрытый звенящей в ярком солнечном свете радугой. Губы его неожиданно расплываются в легкой улыбке, будто-то бы он что-то увидел сквозь это прекрасное марево.  
\- Ты можешь мне не верить, - кидает он за спину, - но я и правда скучал по Асгарду.  
Он допивает вино, оставшееся на дне кубка, и возвращается в пиршественный зал. Огромный косматый волкодав угрюмо следует за ним. На широком ошейнике пса, на одной из стальных пластин, горит огненной лавой Алгиз.  
Он берет у слуги полный кубок и садится на свое место за столом на возвышении, слева от «отца» и «матери». Фригг улыбается ему. Уже прошло около месяца, а асы только перестали замирать как истуканы, стоило ему войти. А улыбаться ему открыто – лишь «мать» и могла. Да и мельком – Бальдр, даривший своей улыбкой всех. Это придает особый вкус его жизни здесь.  
Волкодав, безразлично оглядев уже порядком хмельных асов, развлекающихся какой-то бешенной пляской под странные завывания аппарата из Мидгарда, ложится у его ног. Локи свешивает руку вниз и ощутимо чешет псине загривок. Слышится недовольный предупреждающий рык. Локи смеется: в этом наблюдении столько же неудобства, сколько и забавы. Он надеется, что Хеймдаль бесится так же, как этот его зверь.


	7. Дар альвов

В их глазах – волшебное марево трёхцветного зрачка. На их лицах – ни следа времени. Их станы закованы в струящийся цвет, не имеющий веса. По их плечами водопадами стекают локоны мягких как шелк волос. Между их тонкими пальцами скользят, забавляясь, струйки магии. Впрочем, последнюю мало кто заметит. Мало кто вспомнит, что видел, когда они стояли перед ним. Лишь запомнит, как купался в теплом сиянии и мелодичном перезвоне голосов. Даже «страж» Локи радостно бьет хвостом по полу.  
Альвы … хитры и лукавы. Вот кого называть надо богами лжи и обмана, ну или хотя бы – полуправды, ухмыляется в мыслях Локи. Он смотрит сквозь их иллюзию. Он знает, что они и вправду так красивы, как кажутся. Но ещё он знает, что это – не красота светлой и непорочной доброты, а убийственное очарование хищника.  
Знает о том и Один. Возможно, поэтому Праотец ещё не спустил эту делегацию кубарем с Радужного Моста, а объявляет о своей радости видеть гостя, самого Адайра, брата правителя альвов, с его свитой. Сегодня в их честь будет устроен пир, а пока – не изволят ли дорогие гости отдохнуть в приготовленных для них покоях?  
И они удаляются, а Локи смотрит внимательно им вслед, наблюдая за той, что из асов и ванов – имя ей Сигюн. И ей не нужна магия, чтобы быть источником света. Йотун лишь на миг прикрывает глаза и ощущает на своем лбу её горячие пальцы, а на своих щеках – её горькие слёзы, на своих губах – её сладкие губы. Как больно от того, что это - лишь воспоминание прошлого.

Локи заходит в покои "отца" и чувствует, что в воздухе висит напряжение: Один размышляет, пока Тор и Бальдр убеждают его в том, что никто не может навязывать асами свою волю! Фригг тихо стоит у окна, скользя нежными подушечками пальцев по бусинам ожерелья. Никто уже не реагирует на появление Локи внезапной тишиной - привыкли, начали забывать. Только Бальдр мельком смотрит на волкодава: он не любит псов.  
Один отмахивается от сыновей.  
\- Фригг, а что скажешь ты?  
Та отрывается от созерцания:  
\- Я скажу, что нам не нужен раздор с альвами. Но и Фрейю оскорбить мы не можем.  
Один внимательно смотрит на Локи: одни должны жить и умирать, а другие – бессмертны, если от безделья не подохнут или родственники не убьют, а голова болеть будет у тех, кто заставляет колесо вращаться. Локи знает, в чем суть: Адайр женился на Сигюн, дочери Фрейи, чем скрепил союз между альвами, асами и ванами. Но чужой путь навязал ему Один. Уж дюжина лет истекла с тех пор, как Сигюн покинула Асгард, но так и не дала благословления ей судьба в виде ребенка. Лекари альвов говорят, что Сигюн не может принести плод. И по закону альвов сей брак признан недействительным. Альвы согласны на другую женщину крови асов и ванов, но какова наглость!  
\- Её мы и не оскорбим! – Тор не собирался молчать. – Альвов ноги не будет в Асгарде!  
\- Тор! – может быть Бальдр и обделен силой и правом наследника, но ума ему мироздание отмерило чуть больше.  
С Тора станется в сердцах сказануть или сделать такое, что после – не собрать осколки.  
\- У Фрейи две дочери, - говорит Локи. – Раз одна не подошла, другая ...  
\- Фрейя не согласится, - устало вздыхает Фригг. – Ладно бы сказал альв, что Сигюн – вздорная и склочная. От самой Фрейи так муж её отказался из ванов. Но он клеймит Сигюн…  
\- Согласится, - ухмыляется Локи. – Одна дочь её будет за братом правителя Альвхейма, вторая – за сыном правителя Асгарда. В чем оскорбление здесь для ванов?  
Тишина наполняет покои.   
\- Прав Локи, - наконец кивает Фригг.  
\- Но … - Тор осекается.  
Бальдр не будет ничего говорить: он примет ту судьбу, что укажут.  
\- Я знаю, Тор, что тебя это оскорбит, - Локи понимающе улыбается «брату», а затем переводит взгляд на сына Фригг: – А ты, Бальдр, сердцем своим не свободен, - взгляд его обращается к Одину. – Но раздор нам не нужен. Я стану мужем Сигюн.  
Локи удается различить, как прокатываются по скулам Одина желваки. Но сможет ли он придумать что-то ещё?  
\- Братец-то совсем рехнулся, - рассмеялся Тор. – К нему не Хеймдаля приставлять надо, а лекаря.  
\- Брат твой говорит дело, - прерывает его Фригг.  
\- Что ж … - Один вздыхает. – Пусть будет так.  
В сердце Локи разливается огонь. Он чувствует злость Одина, озадаченность и дурную радость Тора, одобрение Фригг и боль Бальдра. Он чувствует, как бьется его сердце.

Локи не задерживается в покоях Одина дольше. Он не будет ничего спрашивать. Он и так знает, что пытался сделать Один. Но неужто старый думал, что сможет выдрать у него половину сердца так легко?


	8. Мудрость ванов

Пир в чертогах Асгарда – богат и шумен. Для кого-то – хорошая причина выпить, кто-то и в самом деле – празднует, но есть и те, кому веселый смех и чужая улыбка, - как нож по горлу. Локи же улыбается искренне. Он всегда улыбается искренне, что бы кто ни думал. Тор шумит и каждый раз поднимая кубок заставляет сделать это вместе с ним всех собравшихся. Сиф улыбается ему, рассказывая очередную шутку, но Локи видел в её глазах легкий оттенок грусти. Бальдр злится и думает, что это никто не заметит: кружа в танце Идунн, он заливисто смеется. Фригг довольна и рада. Она уже отзывала Локи в сторону и говорила, как счастлива за своего сына. «Мать» уже просила Одина отозвать волкодава и снять ненужные ограничения. Праотец тоже веселится, хоть ему, верно, претит: он не любит отдавать долги даже больше, чем делать их – Локи спас мирный договор, за что получил Сигюн. Об этом объявлено будет позже, когда альвы покинут Асгард.  
А праздновать будут свадьбу Адайра и Эйре не один день. Локи смотрит на невесту и ухмыляется: врачевать и портить – две стороны одной монеты. Маленькая дрянь унаследовала от матери не только часть красоты, но и мерзкие привычки; но он ей, конечно же, благодарен.

Локи кажется, что Фрейя – хорошеет с каждым столетием. Она не улыбается ему, но нитка её плотно сжатых губ расслабляется. Она стоит на анфиладе, поставив кубок на парапет балкона, и темно синее звездное небо, расчерченное хвостами падающих светил, все равно меркнет перед её загадочность и очарованием. Локи смотрит на неё и единственное, о чем он может сейчас думать, так это о том, как коснуться бы губами её ладони, вдохнуть её запах, почувствовать её нежность… Каждый из них – хоть на миг был влюблен в неё.  
\- Здравствуй, бог хаоса, - лукавство звучит в её голосе.  
\- И тебе привет, прекраснейшая из ванов.  
Она смеется: кажется, альвы не могут и мечтать о таких голосах. Локи чувствует, как бежит под кожей её смех… и уже не успокоиться так просто.  
\- Приятна мне твоя лесть, Локи.  
\- Лесть – это ложь. А я – не лгу, тебе ли не знать.  
В её зелёных глазах, сейчас больше похожих на темные колодцы, мелькнет смешок.  
\- Правильно. Ньёрд сказал мне …  
\- … то, что не стоит произносить вслух.  
Она отпивает из кубка.  
\- А что если я не отдам её – тебе, Локи? Я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь страдала.  
\- Она – не была твоей дочерью в прошлом.  
\- Верно. Но сейчас … Кому отдаю я свою младшую дочь? Альвам, - омерзение мелькнуло в её голосе. – А кому старшую? Сыну не своего «отца», сыну не своей матери. Мудро ли это…  
Он медленно смаргивает.  
\- Мудрость ванов велика.  
Фрейя протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по его волосам:  
\- Скажи мне, Локи, есть ли смысл – тянуть время?  
\- Не я выбираю. Будь выбор моим…   
\- Ты не предал бы хаос. Даже ради неё.  
Он согласно кивает:  
\- Таков был бы мой выбор.  
\- Ну и как мне решить?  
Локи не нужно её решение. Ему нужно её согласие.  
Фрейя встряхивает волной золотых волос. Ни у кого более нет таких. С тех пор, как был Локи игрушкой в её руках и остриг волосы Сиф. В этом цикле …  
\- Когда сердце твоей матери снова забьется, - её указательный палец уперся ему в грудь, и Локи не стал давить тихий вздох – прикосновение её всегда было и останется прикосновением жизни, - тогда я признаю Сигюн твоей, - она рассмеялась снова. – А в подарок сулю избавление от ограничений асгардцев.  
Вдох застывает льдом в груди йотуна, и он даже не смотрит вслед Фрейе, возвращающейся в пиршественный зал.

Под ладонью стынет лед. Локи смотрит вниз с балкона, но не видит ничего: марево облаков - не гладь зеркала. Но он чувствует: нет в Мидгарде никого, к кому он мог бы прикоснуться сейчас. Однако, Фрейя богатое приданное собрала Сигюн. Впрочем, и запросила многое.  
Локи сжимает ладонь: он хотел покоя, но даже его иллюзии ему не отмерили. Голодным волком он никогда не будет.


	9. Любит - не любит

Соколиный Глаз плеснул водой в лицо, но смотреть в зеркало не стал. Было у него подозрение, что от этого станет только хуже. Голова раскалывается, в горле – сухо, как в Сахаре, хотя он уже выпил три стакана воды. Взгляд падает на болтающуюся на шее металлическую табличку с руническим знаком, которую передал ему Тор. Иногда Клинту казалось, что эти «буквы» светятся каким-то голубоватым светом. Ему эта штука доверия не внушала и уверенности в защите от Локи, если она действительно ему нужна, - не придавала. По крайней мере, от Тони Старка и похмелья она не защищала ни черта.  
Бартон медленно выходит из ванной и смотрит в окно, походя мазнув взглядом по часам. Семь утра, и день обещает быть серым размытым маревом пронзенным спазмами боли. Через два часа он должен быть на базе ЩИТа.  
Бартон направляется к шкафу, чтобы закинуться обезболивающим. Правда, судя по ощущениям, его спасет только доза как для Халка. После чего – миоз, галлюцинации, снижение активности кишечника, понижение температуры тела, повышение тонуса мускулатуры, отказ печени, хотя ей, кажется, и так уже ничем не помочь, отёк лёгких, остановка дыхания, отказ сердца. Впрочем, сердце у него уже отказало. Вчера.  
Клинт смотрит на недовольно посапывающего на узком «диване для гостей» Старка и грустно ухмыляется.

«Когда Клинт Бартон открывает дверь, он меньше всего ожидает увидеть Тони Старка со столь отсутствующим взглядом. Впрочем, с ним бутылка виски. Даже две. И галстук стянут до половины. И попробуй не пусти этого миллиардера на порог, даже когда он в таком состоянии. Агент отступает в сторону.  
\- Похороны? – уточняет Соколиный Глаз, захлопывая дверь.  
\- Возможно, - каким-то загробным голосом отвечает Тони, падая на диван и отпивая из горла практически одновременно.  
Клинт думает, что завтра с утра у него брифинг и вернувшаяся пару часов назад из Южной Кореи агент Романофф, надо признать, в слегка плачевном состоянии. Поэтому ему потребуется хотя бы стакан, как мерило остановки. Бартон достает из шкафа один стакан и наливает себе, отобрав у Тони бутылку. Тот покровительственно ему ухмыляется, стягивая галстук и выкладывая на журнальный столик футляр. Клинт отчего-то уверен, что бывает в таких футлярах. Кольца.  
\- Я думал, что я – что-то знаю о женщинах, - сообщил Старк. – Так вот: ни хуя я не знаю, Бартон!  
К концу первой бутылки агент выведал причину скорби: Старк сделал предложение Пеппер. Мисс Потс отказала.  
\- Она сказала, что ещё не дошла до того состояния, чтобы узаконивать это сумасшествие! – бушевал Тони. – Какого черта это значит?!  
\- Выдыхай, «коллега», - ухмыльнулся Клинт. – Она что, сказала, что не любит?  
\- Нет. Даже наоборот.  
\- Она сказала, что она от тебя уходит?  
\- К кому?! – напрягся Старк, уже готовый пойти и набить кому-нибудь морду.  
\- Это был вопрос.  
\- Нет. Но если я узнаю…  
\- Да ни черта ты не узнаешь, Тони! Она тебя любит и всё ещё с тобой. Радуйся!  
Старк оскорбленно сопит, обрабатывая информацию. Кажется, эта бутылка была не первой для Железного Человека. Бартон думает о том, что у него всё хуже: хоть на ромашке гадай. Чаще всего выпал тот лепесток, на который говорилось «В морду даст».  
В течение второй бутылки на двоих диалог повторился несколько раз. В конце концов, Клинт вспомнил, что они не были особо близкими друзьями, да и вообще:  
\- Кстати, Тони, а что ты ко мне пришел-то? – непосредственно интересуется Клинт.  
\- Ты – не идиот, - рефлексом отвечает Старк.  
\- Выпьем за это! – и они выпивают.  
\- Джарвис – не умеет чувствовать. Роуди – не поймет, тем более он при исполнении. Беннер укатил в очередную дыру. Правда, обещал вернуться, - Тони глупо хихикает: у этих двоих явно какой недоступный нормальным людям вид секса – научными теориями. – У Фьюри отсутствует … - Старк не может сказать, что такое отсутствует у Фьюри.  
-Это точно, - соглашается Клинт.  
\- Ну да, - Тони неопределенно взмахивает рукой.  
На этом перечисление, по мнению Бартона, кончалось: Тор и Роджерс не проходили по интеллектуальному признаку, Наташа – по половому. Они допивают вторую бутылку. Тони, правда, уходить никуда явно не собирается и внезапно продолжает отвечать на вопрос Клинта:  
\- Я хотел с Наташей посоветоваться… К тому же ваши медики ближе, - Клинт знал, что полковник обязал её провести эту ночь под присмотром, в стационаре организации. А Тони продолжал: - Но они с Кэпом так яростно выясняли, женское или не женское это дело – шпионаж, что я решил не мешать, - Бартон хихикнул: Стив самоубийца, что ли? Указывать Романовой, что ей делать! – Вообще я не думал, что Роджерс умеет целоваться…  
\- А? – Клинт подозревает, что у него – слуховая галлюцинация.  
\- Нет, может, конечно, и не умеет, я ж не проверял. Но визуально … Вообще ему повезло, мне б Романова промеж ног за такие шутки всадила.  
Бартон на автомате поднимается и достает ещё одну бутылку виски, уже из своих запасов.  
Может, Наташа и правда его не любит. Отличный повод нажраться, думает Клинт, отхлебывая из горла.  
Никто из них не замечает, как странно ложатся на стекло новой бутылки отблески от света торшера».


End file.
